


Unaware

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Another story for another tumblr challenge.Basically, Bucky's an idiot and Natasha helps him not be such an idiot.





	Unaware

Bucky was spending a rare lunch time in the kitchen, with only you and Natasha for company. Thankfully it’d been quiet, since he hadn’t been up for talking lately.

“Hey, Bucky, you’re going to movie night tonight, right?” you asked hopefully.

“I hope you realize that the last few words rhymed.” Natasha quipped.

Bucky looked up. You were smiling at him, the question still in your eyes. Unsure how to answer, Bucky shrugged. Movie nights were nice, but they sometimes made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted a way out of going tonight. Then the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I actually have a date tonight.”

He didn’t notice, but you crumpled a bit, the light in your eyes dimming. Natasha noticed, though, and she raised her eyebrow.

“And who is this date with, may I ask?” Natasha inquired.

Bucky squirmed. Dang, now he had to make stuff up. He was sure that Natasha was calling his bluff. “It’s, uh, with Dot in tech. We’re going to a museum.” Bucky didn’t know eyebrows could go that high. He didn’t see you looking more and more dejected with every word he spoke.

Natasha scoffed. “How did you convince her to do that? That sounds like a boring date if you don’t know her that well.”

You nodded, agreeing with Natasha. “Museums aren’t a usual first date place.”

Bucky just shrugged again, feeling a bit defensive. “I didn’t have to convince her. If anything, she had to convince me, since she’s the one who asked me out, not the other way around.” 

Now it was your turn to scoff. “What happened to the charming ladies’ man who only had to smile to ask a girl out?” Bucky scowled at this.

“First of all, that was a long time ago and I’m a different person than I was back then. Second, Steve greatly exaggerated how charming I used to be. It was a lot of hard work to ask a girl out back in the 30s and 40s!”

“And were you ever planning on unlocking that hard work and charm to ask any girls out now?” You asked.

Bucky paused. Did he? Were there even any women he knew that he’d want to go on a date with? 

“Probably not any time soon, if I’m going to be honest,” Bucky answered your question. “I’ve been busy with missions and I’m not sure if there’s anyone I’d ask out at the moment.” Now he noticed how sad you looked as you just said, “Oh.” And walked out of the room. What was that all about?

Natasha smacked the back of his head. There was a scary glower on her face that made Bucky feel a lot like Steve before the serum-small and insignificant.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Bucky started rubbing where Natasha had hit him.

“How could you possibly be so oblivious?” The scowl didn’t leave her face. “You’re a complete jackass, you know that, right?”

Bucky frowned in confusion, still rubbing the back of his head. “How’m I a jackass?”

“Gah!” Natasha rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in frustration. “Such an oblivious idiot! She’s in love with you! Why else would she make your favorite dessert? Or sit next to you on movie nights? Or help you with things that you don’t understand about this century? She looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky! And you just stomped on her feelings without even knowing you did it!”

Wait, what? What was she talking about? Did Y/N really love him? Well, she did look sad when she left-Bucky had to assume Natasha was right.

Natasha then slumped, her rant and Bucky’s obtuseness having taken her energy. “Are you even going on a date tonight?”

Bucky couldn’t lie anymore. He shook his head. “Movie nights can be uncomfortable, and I wanted a way out of tonight’s. Saying that I had a date seemed like a good excuse.”

Natasha sighed and shook her head. “And you hurt Y/N’s feelings in the process. Not only are you an oblivious idiot, but you’re also a selfish one, too. You should go tell her you don’t have a date, since you made it up. Maybe then you’ll have a real date and an actual excuse to get out of movie night, plus you’ll get to hang out with someone you like, who really likes you.”

“Maybe I will.” Bucky nodded. He got up to do just that.

It took a while for Bucky to find you. When he knocked on your door, there was no answer. Bucky then looked in the common room, in the kitchen, and in the gym. You weren’t in any of those places (obviously). Bucky then thought to ask Jarvis, since the AI would have a better idea of where you’d gone. 

“Y/N is currently sitting on the roof.”

“Thanks, Jarvis!”

Bucky barely heard Jarvis’s answer as he hurried to the stairs to the roof. He had to have hurt you badly if you went to the roof. That’s where you went after missions that took an emotional toll on you, or if you needed to think and be alone. What would he do if you were crying because of a stupid excuse he made up? Damn, that would mean he’d messed up pretty bad. Bucky guiltily continued to traipse up the stairs, trying to prepare his apology and find the words he needs to explain his lapse in judgment.

Once he got to the roof, Bucky saw you sitting with your head resting on your knees. He could your breathing coming in sharp gasps, as if you’d just been crying. Crap. Bucky knew he’d messed up really bad. Natasha was right-he was an oblivious idiot. And a complete jerk for hurting your feelings like he had. He sat down next to you before he spoke.

“Y/N?”

You didn’t look at Bucky, instead wiping your eyes. “I don’t want to talk to you right now, Bucky.”

“I understand completely,” Bucky replied. “I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry, Y/N, I was a bit of a jerk earlier and I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’ve been great and I wasn’t seeing what was right in front of me.”

Now you looked at Bucky with a raised eyebrow. “And now you do?”

Bucky smiled at that. “Well, Natasha had to knock some sense into me first. Literally. I bet I have a bump on my head from when she hit me. Probably looks those bumps that the Loony Tunes characters get in those cartoons.” This made you laugh, which made Bucky’s smile grow even bigger.

“Well, I’ll have to thank her later,” you said. “But what about your date?”

Bucky’s face flamed. Now was the embarrassing part. “Um… I made that up. I don’t always feel comfortable at team movie nights, and I felt like I needed an excuse other than not wanting to go. Not everyone would understand, especially Steve.”

You bumped Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s a good thing I’m not Steve, then. But I think the rest of the team would understand better than you think, even if you’d get a bit of teasing from Sam and Tony.” Now you looked thoughtful. “What if we had our own movie night, just you and me? That way you’re not in a big group and have more of a say in what we watch.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky said. “Although you’d probably have a better idea of good movies to watch than I do. I’m still not caught up on movies from the last 70 years.”

“How about this-I’ll choose a few movies I like and you can choose which one you want to watch first,” you proposed. Bucky quickly agreed.

Later that night, with you cuddled into his side, Bucky was so glad that Natasha had called him out and knocked some sense into him. This had been so much better than spending the night alone, and Bucky hoped he wouldn’t have to spend time alone again.


End file.
